1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method for inspecting a printing failure occurring in an image formed on a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus configured to inspect a printing failure occurring in an image printed on a printing medium has been known conventionally. In some cases, the existence of a plurality of printing failure inspection items may enormously increase the processing time for executing all inspection items on a printed image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-137150 discloses a method for setting an inspection process to be executed with high priority depending on a characteristic in input information. More specifically, whether an input command corresponds to a text rendering command, a graphic rendering command or an image rendering command is determined. For example, in a case where the command is determined as a text rendering command, inspection items may be set in accordance with characteristics such as a designated font, a font size, a line width, and a black monochromatic object. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-137150, an inspection process to be carried out may be set based on data before color separation to coloring material data corresponding to a coloring material in an image printing apparatus.